Secret Lovers
by bellard
Summary: Edward and Bella lived long ago, and they are both royalty. Edward is arranged to marry Bella's sister Rosalie, but when he and Bella find that they are falling in love despite the situation, how will they survive the pressure?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! This is another one of my stories.**

**This is AU about 100 years before modern times. I don't own Twilight, and I sort of based this story on the movie Sissi, which none of you probably saw.**

**Read and review!**

"Isabella, you're getting your dress all dirty!" my mother called from the second floor window of the palace.

"It's alright, mother, _I'm_ still fine, and call me Bella!" I shouted back up to her.

I laughed as I ran with my dogs. All five of them were running, excited. Well, sure my brown dress was getting dirty, but it was brown, so no one could really tell.

"Why couldn't you have been more like your older sister here," my mother muttered as she stepped away from the window and back into the house. Rosalie was probably fixing her hair or sewing or reading or something ladylike. Well, Rosalie was just not me. She was everything I wasn't: a proper lady.

It was a sunny day outside, and I ran to the stable. I tied my dogs to a nearby post as I went to look at my beautiful horses.

I immediately went up to my favorite stallion, Sammy. He was fast, sleek, and wild; in fact, he would let only me ride him. We had gotten to be quite good friends.

I rode around the courtyard. It was quite large, for Father was very wealthy. He was king of Scotland, being the oldest son. Recently, he retired and my older brother Jasper went to take his place. I didn't know Jasper very well; he was always stuck in his room training to be king. After he became one, Father didn't have much to do; in fact, his main areas of interest were hunting and fishing. I went with him on many trips, for we both enjoyed nature.

I came on his hunting trips mainly because I hated killing animals. I would usually find some way for my father to return empty-handed and laughing home.

I rode bareback; saddling would take too much time. "So, Sammie, what are we going to see today?" I asked him.

When he didn't reply (as he shouldn't) I steered him across the courtyard to my little tiger Derwyn. My dad had bought her for me when she was only a few months old and very sick. Being good with animals and having a doctor to help me, I was able to nurse her back to health. Though she got wild at times, she was an exceptional playmate.

Sammie was always a little wary of Derwyn. I jumped off Sammie and tied her to a tree. I opened the gate to Derwyn's cage.

She had just eaten and was resting in her den.

"Hey, Derwyn! How are you today?"

She yawned at me, her sharp teeth finely displayed.

"Oh, not sleepy again, are you? You just woke up!?" I exclaimed. "Come on, let's go play something.

I brought her reluctantly out into the sunlight.

"Oh, come on, you need the exercise!" I told her as I fetched a ball on a stick.

I dangled it in front of her, and I laughed as she tensed, preparing to pounce.

Just then I thought she wasn't going to do it and started lifting the stick, Derwyn jumped and grabbed the stick with her claws.

"Good job!" I praised Derwyn. Usually I would have rewarded her, but she had just eaten.

We played until afternoon. My father came around with the whole crowd of my brothers and sisters.

He was a little portly, but he was easygoing and fun to be around. I think I was his favorite daughter.

"Bella! It's time to go in for tea," he said.

"But I just started playing with Derwyn! I'm not hungry, and I don't see the point," I replied.

My father just laughed.

"I don't want to either, but you know how your mother just insists. Today is extremely important because we have guests coming from England," he added.

"Fine," I said.

I stepped out of Derwyn's cage and blew her a kiss.

"See you tomorrow," I told her. She had already gone back into her den and laid down for a nap.

"Bella! Guess what? We went fishing with daddy today, and we caught a BIG one!" Joey, my little brother, exclaimed as I asked one of the servants to take Sammie back to the stable.

He was the fourth oldest, being about 8. He had two siblings younger than him.

Rosalie and I were the only girl children in the family. My mother considered her bringing up a success, while she considered mine a failure. I had too many genes from my father.

I got to my room. "Bella! Where have you been? You're going to be late!" My main lady-in-waiting, Audrey, or I guess you could really call her my nanny because though I was in a higher class than her, I really had no power over her.

If I thought my mother was strict, Audrey was worse. She was the enforcer, making sure that everything my mother said would be done. At all costs.

Audrey immediately stuffed me into a frilly pink dress and pushed me out the door, rushing me so that I could arrive before the guests did. It was most impolite for the host, well, at least the family of the host, to be late.

When I arrived at the sitting room, all itchy and uncomfortable in my tight dress, I saw Rosalie sitting on a chair, perfectly dressed, poised, and ready, as always.

She was excited upon seeing me. Despite our differences, we bonded quite well. She was my best friend and we shared all our secrets.

She was extremely beautiful, the kind of beauty a princess should be, all proper and patient and sweet. I was pretty, I guess, but my features were too wild for her kind of beauty. I was too outgoing; I spoke too loud too often and engaged in "unprincessly" behavior, like riding horses or running.

"Bella, little sister, guess what?" Rosalie said with quiet excitement.

"Yes?" I asked.

"The people coming today are ambassadors from England. I hear that they represent the royal family, who is even richer than us! (That's hard to imagine.) And I also hear--"

She cut off as Mother entered the room leading two guests. One was old and bald, the other middle-aged and balding.

"Hello, girls! This is Mr. Alfred and this is Mr. Jonas," she told us. Mr. Alfred and Mr. Jonas bowed to us.

It felt strange being bowed to, especially because they were older than us.

"This is Rosalie and that is Isabella," she introduced us.

We both nodded and smiled, Rosalie's kind and mine impatient.

"Please sit," Mother directed the men to the seats.

Suddenly, father entered the room, easing the tension.

"I'm sorry I'm late, darling," he walked over to Mother and kissed her cheek.

He noticed the men, and introduced himself.

"I am Charles Swan, the father of these lovely girls," he indicated toward us.

We all sat down. Mother ordered our servant Teresa to serve the tea and biscuits.

"The day is lovely, isn't it?" Mother asked the men, starting with small talk.

The men mumbled replies.

Father set down his cup of tea and got straight to the point.

"I hear you have something to tell us?" Father asked.

I leaned forward, anticipating his answer. It had to be important.

"Oh, yes," Mr. Alfred started. "We do have something to say."

"Our king is getting old. Soon he will be king no longer. He has proposed to strengthen the relationship between our countries," Mr. Jonas continued, "that your eldest daughter be married to the next in line for the throne, his son Prince Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

**So how do you like it?**

**Tell me your ideas! How do you think I could work out this story? I'll take all of your suggestions.**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry! I was planning to update yesterday, but I already wrote my story on my laptop and then my dad took the laptop to work, and I hadn't posted it yet! So I had to wait until today when my dad brought the laptop home.**

**Another chapter! **

**I don't own Twilight.**

**R&R**

Rosalie looked truly shocked and happy.

She covered her mouth with her hands in a very lady-like manner.

"Congratulations, Rosalie! We accept you on your invitation," Mother told the ambassadors.

Later that night, Mother, Rosalie, and I were in one of the palace's many meeting rooms.

The guests were staying for the night, but they were leaving as soon as possible the next day because they had other business to attend to.

"Rosalie, you will be such a fine queen! So beautiful, sitting up there by Edward's side on the throne!" Mother said dreamily.

"You are such a lady! I'm sure Edward would be proud to have you as a wife," she continued.

I nodded in agreement. Edward was a distant cousin by marriage, and I hadn't seen him since he was five. He must have grown up a lot by now. Everyone who was royal was connected in one way or another, through birth or marriage.

"Rosalie, you will be the perfect queen," I agreed with mother. Rosalie was queen-material. Myself, I preferred to live the life I was living. I hated the confinement that the whole princess thing brought.

Rosalie smiled at us happily, extremely pleased. She was in the perfect marriage with the perfect guy. Edward Cullen was extremely coveted all over Europe. He was beautiful beyond all limits, extremely rich, and obviously the future king.

Mother chatted about all the gossip about scandalous people in the royal family with Rosalie, and I tuned out. I didn't really care.

I don't think I would ever care to be married. Oh, there have been many suitors from various countries, but they were all too plain and boring. Mother wanted me to arrange to be married to Emmett Cullen, Edward's younger brother. He was actually a pleasure to be around to be around, but he seemed more like a brother than a husband to me.

Nevertheless, he was also part of my class and had much money, so mother really wanted me to marry him.

"Oh, and by the way, we shall be leaving for the engagement ball soon. In fact, when we get your trousseau together, we shall leave in about a month," mother said to Rosalie, who was string pretty-eyed and dreamily into the air.

"Oh, mother, mother! May I come?!" I shouted, excited. I never knew the ball would be that close.

I really wanted to see England. I loved my sister and wanted to see every step in her getting married. Also, I had heard that there were many animals in England that there weren't in Scotland. In fact, maybe I could get a playmate for Derwyn!

Mother thought about it for a second, the replied, "Well, you many come, Isabella, if you can behave and prove to me that you are not wild and will behave if you will not make a fool of yourself. Many important people will be there, and you must learn to use all of your manners."

I jumped up out of my seat and hugged my mother.

"Thank you, thank you, Mother! Thank you sooooo much!" She stiffened as I wrapped my arms around her torso, cutting off her oxygen supply.

"Isabella," she said hoarsely but smiling at my behavior, "you can start by letting me breathe again."

"Oh, sorry," I said, drawing back and turning red.

Mother rubbed her neck. "I would have changed my mind in an instant about letting you go to that ball if you had killed me," she said teasingly.

"Oh, I would have noticed that you were turning purple _sometime_," I replied.

The morning before we were to leave, I woke up bright and early to say goodbye to all my friends. Traveling was long and hard, and I might be gone for months, though England was not that far away.

I had been exceptionally good the last month. Mother was amazed at the change in me, though it did have its consequences. I had to sit inside cooped up doing lady-like things, while the sun outside was just so bright and beautiful and enticing, but I resisted.

I was polite to everybody, and I made sure I used my best manners to not annoy Mother.

The sun was just creeping from the corners of the sky, which was still blood red but fading to pink. I ran out to the courtyard, still in my night attire.

I first met with my birds. They were all in one birdcage, so large I could step into it.

"Hello, Dolly! How are you today? What about you, Sally? Are your little chicks doing well?" Most of the birds I had rescued from the nearby forest, where many times they were hurt by other birds or hunters.

I reached into a bag I had brought along and grabbed a handful of feed and sprinkled it onto the ground. Immediately, all my early morning birds were at my feet enjoying their breakfast. I smiled at their beauty, their shiny feathers reflecting the sunlight. The servants would take care of their

I turned around and walked out of the cage, closing the door.

I next went to see Derwyn. She was still sleeping. I walked over to her and knelt by her quietly. I stroked her fur.

She was so beautiful, her fur coat shining and her stripes wild yet tame. She was very sweet, too, for a tiger.

She lazily opened one eyes and then closed it again. She continued to sleep.

I laughed as I walked out of her cage. Derwyn always made me happier.

I went to visit my dogs. They were already awake and jumpy when they saw me.

Their tails were wagging furiously as I sat down beside them to pat each of their heads.

Sammie was next. He was munching on his hay, little strings of it sticking out of his mouth and making him look comical.

"Now, you behave while I'm away, do you hear?" I told him as I grabbed a brush and began brushing his mane. "Don't make too much trouble for the stable boys or I'll cut back on your supply of apples for a week."

Sammie just kept on chewing, being the stubborn, prideful stallion he was.

"Well, let's just go on one more ride before I go, okay?"

I saddled him, and he looked annoyed that he wasn't going to be able to finish his breakfast.

"Come on, Sammie," I urged him as I climbed on his back. "I haven't eaten either. Hurry or Mother will wake up and get mad at me. You can always eat when we get back."

I took Sammie out into the forest by our house in our estate. The sun was coming up. I rode him along the regular trail in the woods, which I had known so well because I loved it.

There were many narrow ledges that I had to steer Samie across and many obstacles that he had to jump over. In fact, it was the most dangerous trail, but that extra fear gene was what gave it its excitement.

After we broke through the forest, we ended up in the meadow. It was beautiful.

I almost ran over my father.

"Whoa! Sammie! Hello, father! Why are up so early this morning?" I asked my father.

"Just taking a walk. So now I'm not allowed to do that on my own property anymore? The rules of society these days!" he said in fake exasperation as he winked at me.

I giggled. "Well, father, it's all right. You should just be more careful about walking here where the horses are trained. See, I almost ran over you!" I replied.

"Well, my dear Bella, why are you up so early?" he asked.

"I'm just saying good-bye to all my friends. The road is rough, and it will take long to get there. I don't know when I'll see them again," I replied earnestly.

"You ladies will certainly be staying in England for quite some time, especially since that Rosalie will have to have her wedding there too. Send me a message when you get there. I think I shall arrive with the rest of the troupe of your brothers and sisters for Rosalie's wedding. It's only right for the bride's father to attend. Think of what the women would say if I didn't!" Father joked.

"Sure, Father, see you at breakfast," I replied.

I led Sammie to the watering trough. He took a long, slow drink, then headed back for the stable.

After breakfast, I prepared to leave. Audrey was to accompany me. Great. Out of all the ladies-in-waiting I had, the on that had to come was the one that I had no power over.

"Isabella! Look at that dress your wearing! It has gotten wet! What did you do? You simply cannot wear it now!" I heard a shout.

I turned around to face Audrey.

"Well, I only was cleaning Sammie again! Nothing really bad. Besides, we are only traveling and I a wearing a traveling dress. I will have to change when I get to England," I replied.

Audrey just glared at me.

"Oh, fine, I'll change but only if you promise that I can take Sammie with me and ride her to England. The king of England has a stable to put her in, I'm sure, and I really do not like riding in carriages," I pleaded.

"You'll have to see your mother about that."

I turned to my mother, who was busy making sure everything was ready.

I asked her the same question.

"Why is it always you who has to bother me so? Rosalie has never asked that!" Mother replied.

"But Mother, Rosalie doesn't like riding horses. She would rather be in a carriage!" I told her.

"Fine, but only if the guards watch you carefully and you don't stray from the group. Also, when we get near the palace, you must join and ride in the carriage with us."

"Sure!" I answered.

I would ride Sammie for the two weeklong trip I had to get there. This was his first time out of the country, but I was sure that I had trained him well enough for him to be able to handle it.

Just to be extra safe, I stuck a small dagger in my dress. If anything happened and the guards were unable to do anything, I would be prepared.

And so, an hour later, we set off to England to meet Rosalie's husband.

Sneak peak

I gasped in horror as he his face filled my vision, his mouth grinning evilly. He reached down and trailed finger along my neck.

**Okay, peoples! Another chapter! It is actually snowing here! You people in the North must be like, ech, snow, but I live in the South, where there's only snow once a year! It's only a couple of inches, but people have gone wild. I had to cancel my sleepover with my friend******

**Okay, I have a proposition. Just copy one of the suggestions down here on which way I should turn with my story. Vote:**

**Bella will be changed into a vampire in the next chapter.**

**Bella will not be changed into a vampire right now, but vampires may come later into the story.**

**There should be no vampires in the story.**

**Thank you! Also, tell me if you want Edward to be a vampire.**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter! Though I didn't get my goal of 30 reviews, I decided I should post anyway. **

**Some excitement in this chapter!**

**Most people voted to not have Bella changed yet. The number of people wanting vampires later and no vampires was tied.**

**R&R**

**I don't own Twilight**

We had been on the road for several days, our huge procession on servants, royal family, and all our belongings moving south. We were almost at London. Let me tell you, mother and Rosalie did not travel lightly.

I had not packed much, just one ball gown, and everything else was just casual outdoor dresses. When I arrived in England, I planned to be outdoors a lot.

Sammie had bore out pretty well. We had a break every couple hours or so to let the horses graze and let the people on the horses stretch their legs.

Usually during these breaks, I would go out to explore. We were on a small road in the middle of the forest, and there was much wildlife on beside us.

I was always amazed at how many animals there truly were.

We had been traveling nonstop for an hour, so we stopped to rest, especially since Mother was complaining. _She_ was tired?

Nevertheless, we had to obey the wishes of the Queen.

Mother and Rosalie got out of the carriage, followed by Audrey. They went and walked around a bit, talking to the servants and guards.

Rosalie walked up to me.

"Bella! You must be tired. Why don't you come sit with us?" Rosalie asked.

I could tell by the look on her face that she was deathly bored. There was nothing to do on these journeys.

Nevertheless, she looked as pretty as always. Being outside, I was probably covered in twigs and grass. My dress was a little frayed from getting torn at some places.

Rosalie was still perfect. Even after traveling for so long, not one hair was out of place yet.

Sometimes I wished I could be her. Though she was never very serious about anything, I wish I could be as pretty and gracious and perfect as she was. But with that came its consequences.

"I'm sorry, Rosalie, but you know how I just hate sitting in a carriage! I would much rather prefer to ride," I guiltily answered.

"Oh," Rosalie said, and her face fell a bit. "Well, you should do whatever you prefer."

I stared very guiltily as I watched her walk back to the carriage. She was so generous and kind, and I wouldn't even make her happy by sitting in a carriage for an hour?

I was just about to follow her and say that I reconsidered and I would sit with her, I heard a cry.

Immediately, I saw men clothed in black pouring from no the sides of the forest from their hiding spots. Their faces were covered with a hood and a cloth until only their eyes showed, like a ninja.

A gang of robbers! I thought. They were swarming everywhere, and there was havoc.

The guards were fighting with all their might. They were much well-trained than the robbers and stood a chance, but there were just too many people in black everywhere.

People were screaming and the horses went wild. The robbers were running in and out of our carriages, looking for treasure and money.

Suddenly, I saw one grab Rosalie's arm from behind. He had a knife in his hand, and at that moment I knew his intention.

"No!!!" I shouted and ran over to her. Thank God I was in my traveling clothes. If I were in my regular dresses, I surely would have tripped.

Rosalie was trying to elbow the man and fighting back with all her might, but I knew that blows from a princess who had been cooped up all her life would not stand a chance against a man who had lived in the wild all his life fending for himself.

I reached the robber and tried punching him in the back.

He turned around and dropped Rosalie, who had fell to the floor, to face me.

I tried aiming a blow to his face, but he just easily caught my hand in the process.

He whipped me around and held my hands together behind my back.

I gasped in horror as he his face filled my vision, his mouth grinning evilly. He reached down and trailed finger along my neck.

There was no one to save me. Rosalie lay unconscious on the floor, and everybody else was fighting their own fight.

If I were killed by this man, then he would just turn around and kill Rosalie, too.

The thought gave me new energy. I twisted and tried throwing him off balance with my hands, but it was useless.

Then I remembered the knife in the pocket of my dress. If only I could get one hand free for long enough to reach into the pocket… I could actually stand a chance.

The robber held up his knife and wrapped his elbow halfway around my neck, ready to pull his elbow right and in the process slit my throat with the knife.

At that moment, I saw my only change. I thrust my neck forward and bit his hand as hard as I could.

He immediately released me, shouting a chain of curses and looking down at his injured hand, letting me go for a few seconds.

I had to work fast.

I plunged my hand into my pocket and drew out the dagger that I had brought along.

He was still looking at his hand. He saw me move toward him and looked up. I saw surprise and arrogance in his face as he brought his knife forward. He really thought a palace girl like me would actually fight?

I didn't want to hurt him, but right now it was kill or be killed.

I saw that he had no chance of reaching to defend himself in time, but he was moving rather slowly, not believing that I, a princess, would kill him.

But he didn't know me.

I closed my eyes and plunged my dagger deep into his heart.

I opened my eyes and saw face. He had blood all over him from the wound.

His face was registering shock as he slumped forward and fell on is face, dead.

And then it hit me. I had killed a human being.

I gasped as I knelt on the ground, my mouth wide open in horror. Princesses were not supposed to go outdoors and love animals. They were not supposed to ride bareback on a horse through the woods every day. And princesses were especially not supposed to kill people.

And I just did.

Rosalie groaned, bringing me out of my daze.

I rushed over to her, kneeling by her side. At that moment I promised that I would keep my killing the robber secret for as long as I could. If people found out, it would cause an uproar, which could lead to a full-fledged war.

"Rosalie, are you okay? Anything hurt?" I asked.

"No, I'm fine," she said.

And she was fine. Her face was still perfect, and all the injuries I could make out were just a small bruise of a fingerprint on her arms, which was not bigger than a penny.

She was lucky. I looked down at myself. I had minor several cuts and small scrapes, and I had one slightly bigger cut right under the bone under my neck, but other than that, I was fine.

I looked around. It was rather messy, but it looked like everyone had survived.

The people looked worn out and tired, but no one had very many injuries.

There were only a few bodies of the robbers. Most had ran away. This was strange. Didn't most robbers fight until they had the money? Well, at least didn't they fight more than they had?

I walked over to one of the bodies. As I approached, it moved a little.

I knelt down, feeling eyes of many observers following me.

I pulled back his hood, only to be gasp that what I saw was only a boy. He was probably not over 15, and he had dark raven hair. He was extremely thin, like he had nothing to eat.

"Tell me, what is your name?" I asked.

He opened his mouth and choked a little, coughing out some blood.

"Alex." He finally managed to croak out.

"Alex, what are you doing? Why are you here robbing people?" I asked, truly curious.

He coughed out some more blood. "The people…they're st-starving. The qu-queen, she's using all th-the m-money. W-we have no f-food."

The Queen of England was spending all the money? Well, that's where we were going, so maybe we could change her and tell her what was happening.

Suddenly, Alex went limp. He was still breathing but very quickly and shallow.

"Quick, a doctor!" I shouted to the watching servants.

A man walked out from the crowd and started checking up on Alex.

I stood up and brushed myself off and walked over to Mother.

"Isabella! Thank God you're alive," Mother said as she hugged me.

She was still in perfect condition. She was not bruised at all. Heck, her clothes were still spotless!

"Mother, I'm going to go change," I said as I stepped out of her arms.

She nodded then turned to make sure Rosalie was still fine.

After I had cleaned up, I walked outside to see that the guards had piled all the dead men in a little heap and setting fire to them. I saw the one I had killed because my dagger still was sticking out of his chest.

I heard someone walk behind me and clear his throat.

I turned around to face the doctor.

"Your Highness, I'm sorry but Alex is dead."

I silently nodded and turned back to the now consuming flames. A tear fell out of the corner of my eyes as I looked down at the ground. I closed my eyes and prayed to God that despite the fact that they had just tried to rob us, they had a good reason and still deserved a chance to Heaven.

**If this chapter did not turn out the way you expected or wanted it to, then please review and I'll try my best to add your viewpoint into the story.**

**Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people! New chapter!**

**Thanks to my new beta, xxDeath's Daughterxx, for correcting many of our mistakes!**

**R&R**

**I hate this sentence, but it must be done or I'll have to sit on a hard bench for a few hundred hours and probably lose some money. Or a lot of money, so I don't own Twilight.**

We eventually arrived in London a few days later.

I had not told anyone about me killing that man. Not even Rosalie, and she was my sister and best friend.

Nobody had been hurt seriously, and my cuts were beginning to heal.

The closer Mother got to the palace, the more she fretted. She wanted both daughters married.

I was sixteen, and Rosalie was seventeen. Edward was seventeen, and Emmett also seventeen, them bring fraternal twins. Edward was just a few hours older than Emmett.

Secretly, Mother wished for me to marry Emmett and Rosalie to marry Edward. She would then have to worry less about proper marriages for two daughters.

She was worried about me. Though I was not eighteen yet, which was the proper marrying age, Mother despaired of ever finding me a husband. I was just too wild and un-princessly to ever find a good one. In fact, Mother wouldn't be all that surprised if I chose to marry a stable boy.

I spent a lot more time with them than with Mother. They were so much more interesting and knew so much more about wildlife.

My best friend, in fact, was Brenden, who was Sammie's best apprentice groom. They understood each other very well and Sammie had begun to tolerate him, but he still wouldn't let Brenden ride him.

Mother made me ride in the carriage for the last few hours, and I was forced to give Sammie to one of the stable boys. No offense to Mother, but they were so much more interesting to be around than having all the palace rules and customs drilled through your head for the fifty billionth time.

"So if you are in the waiting room and a most important guest walks in…" Mother said in fretful tone.

"Then you must stand up and curtsy," I finished in a bored manner, my chin resting in my hand. I stifled a yawn.

The carriage rattled up and down uncomfortably. Mother had forced me into a green dress, and she made Rosalie wear the same thing so that we matched.

She looked like the Queen of spring, the green matching her skin perfectly. I looked like a stalk of wilted celery.

After a long time more of this horrible torture, the carriage finally halted.

I immediately reached for the door, eager to get out.

"Isabella! The doorman opens the door, not you! You must wait for him!" Mother reprimanded me.

I sighed as I waited forever for the doorman to come, then take out the steps that led down to the ground. Like I couldn't jump a few feet!

I ran off before Mother could nag me any longer.

I took Sammie and Brenden with me to explore.

Brenden looked at the whole palace with an air of amazement.

"Whoa! Isn't this place beautiful?" he asked me. I laughed. This had been the first time Brenden had come with us on one of our travels, and he hadn't seen very much besides our own palace.

"Yes, of course, silly, and Sammie is thirsty! We must find some water for him!" I exclaimed.

Immediately entering his area of expertise, Brenden started leading Sammie to what looked like just a regular building from a distance.

"How did you know that this was a stable?" I asked him.

"Well, after many years of experience, there are many signs you notice. There's the smell. And the sound. If you listen closely, you can hear them," he replied or softly。

I strained my ears as hard as I could and heard nothing.

"There's also Sammie. He knows where other horses are. If you are noticing very carefully, you can feel him give a little tug toward that direction."

I shrugged. Everyone had their own areas of expertise.

I guided Sammie to the stable. There was a water trough beside it that was low and came to my knees.

Brenden had gone inside the stable to admire the horses. A rich king, such as the king of England, was sure to have some spectacular stallions.

After drinking his fill, Sammie nudged my pockets. I stood to face him, the water trough behind me.

"I'm sorry, Sammie, I don't have any sugar today! Mother made me change, and this dress doesn't hold any sugar."

Sammie just stared down at me and snorted. In one quick motion, he nuzzled me with his nose, which caused me to lose my balance and fall backwards right into the trough.

There was a great big splash as I got wet.

Brenden immediately came rushing out of the stable, fearing the worst.

"Bella! Bella!" he shouted, before he saw me in the trough.

We stared at each other for a second, before we simultaneously burst into laughter.

He doubled over, and I couldn't get up, and even Sammie seemed like he was laughing. It was really quite comical.

After a few minutes, my sides began to ache, and I slowly stopped.

Brenden offered me a hand, and I slowly took it and pulled myself up and out of the trough.

"That was quite funny," he said, still shaking a little from laughing.

"Yes," I agreed.

Together, we put Sammie into a stable and gave him some food, then tripped and stumbled our way to the palace.

"Isabella! Your dress--" Mother looked too shocked for words, immediately gliding over to me, not noticing Brenden. He slipped away to where all the other servants were, mouthing "I'll talk to you later."

"Mother, I only feel in the water trough! It was so funny!" I shouted, still laughing.

She did not look amused, but Rosalie did for a brief second behind her.

"Isabella, Rita here was just showing us our rooms," Mother said, indicating to a stern old woman behind her, who looked like she was one of the servants.

"Of course, continue," I said as Rosalie, Mother, and I followed Rita to the West wing, where we had three rooms.

"Isabella, please go and change, and come out when you are ready," Mother instructed me.

I walked into the bedroom, rolling my eyes, and gasped.

The room was huge! Everything was so ornately decorated. There were paintings along the walls and ceiling. There was a big chandelier hanging form the ceiling, too.

One wall was all window, giving a perfect view of the rolling green grass that eventually blended in with the forest outside. There was a double glass door that led out onto a balcony, which was on the second story. The palace was not really in London; it was in the rural place beside it.

To the opposite wall was a gigantic bed with frilly pink sheets. A canopy hung over it, also pink.

There were several pink, plush chairs and a little desk for writing. There was even a fireplace and a small piano to complete the room! **(picture of room will be posted on the profile)**

I sighed as I spotted my suitcase in the corner. I immediately changed into an outdoor dress. I was going to go fishing!

I went out to Mother's bedroom before leaving. I had to tell her before she saw that I wasn't there and freaked out.

I knocked on her door, and I heard Mother reply, "Come in."

She was sitting at her desk writing something, probably a letter to Father.

"Yes?" she asked me.

"Mother, I'm going fishing!" I called, then closed the door to get my pole ready.

I was just about to walk back down to my room, when I suddenly heard a loud, "Isabella!!!!!", a belated reaction.

I gulped and turned around, back to my Mother's room.

I opened the door a crack, the peeked in and timidly replied, "Yes?"

"Isabella, you will be doing nothing of the sort! You shall come with us for the first royal dinner!" Mother ordered.

"But it's evening! It's when fishes bite the most often!" I complained.

"No, Isabella, you must come with us tonight. You can go on your stupid fishing trips tomorrow!" Mother shouted.

"No! I won't go to a stupid dinner where people pretend to like each other and be best friends. I won't go to a dinner where everybody is so dull and pretend to be so nice. I won't go to dinner with a bunch of hypocrites!"

"Isabella!" Mother shouted.

"No! I'm not going!" I shouted.

"You are not allowed to go fishing! Go back to your room and think about what you have said. When you are reasonable, come back!" Mother said.

I turned around to storm off as Mother shouted, "Dinner starts at 7:00!"

I ran to my room and checked the time. It was still 5:30, and I saw a small river not too far from here. Perfect.

Mother would be watching the halls, or at least she would be sending someone to watch the halls. I changed into my most tattered clothes that made me look like common folk. Even more perfect.

I grabbed my fishing pole and bait as I walked over to the window and opened the door in it.

Stepping out into the balcony, I dropped my fishing pole on the grass below. It was pretty far from the ground, the ballroom being under my bedroom. In fact, it was at least 30 feet!

I couldn't jump down; I would surely fall to my death.

Instead, I got another idea.

I went back into my room and glanced into the bathroom. There was a pile of rags on the floor that the maid had obviously left. Absolutely excellent!

I tied all the rags together as fast as I could.

I ran back out onto the balcony and tied the long line of rags to a sturdy post. Immediately, I closed my eyes and jumped.

The makeshift rope held out well, and the ball room was empty at the time. It also had a window of glass. Well, actually, three windows of glass, but it was only used for special occasions.

I eventually made it to the ground. I would have to leave the rope there because I had to get back up when I got back. At least it wasn't in sight of any of the used rooms.

Happily and sneakily, I ran toward my new freedom!

**So how'd you like this chapter?**

**Please give me your real opinion. I don't care if it isn't all that great, I just need advice to help me improve.**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm so sorry!" I said as I ran up to him 


	6. the real Chapter 5

_**I'm so sorry for all the confusion in the last chapter!**_

_**I am horrible with numbers. As Ch. 5 was being sent off to my beta, I started on Chapter 6. When putting the chapter on documents, I accidentally put what I had started of Ch. 6! Sorry!**_

_**Thanx to my beta, xxDeath's Daughterxx, again.**_

_**Sorry for any errors in croquet! I do not play the sport.**_

_**So I don't own Twilight or Sisi**_

_**Plz don't sue me!**_

_**R&R**_

_The makeshift rope held out well, and the ball room was empty at the time. It also had a window of glass. Well, actually, three windows of glass, but they were only used for special occasions._

_I eventually made it to the ground. I would have to leave the rope there because I had to get back up when I got back. At least it wasn't in sight of any of the used rooms._

_Happily and sneakily, I ran toward my new freedom!_

Fishing pole in one hand, skirts in another, and my bag hanging from my arm, I happily ran to a small creek I had seen from my window. It was actually in town, but no one would recognize me in my common clothes.

People gave my crazy looks as I walked by. Well, I guess how many people do you see carrying a fishing pole around?

I stopped at the telegram office. I wanted Papa to come. Oh, there were so many forests here to hunt in and so many places to fish! He would simply be delighted!

"Yes, Madam, who would you like to give a message to?" the man behind the table said.

"Oh, could you please send it to Prince Charlie of Scotland?" I said, full of energy.

The man looked a little taken aback. It was not everyday that someone came to him to send a message to royalty.

"Well, yes, um, what would you like to say?" he asked.

"Bring your gun! Come as soon as possible! Bella," I told him.

The man was tapping away at his desk. After a few more seconds, he finished his final tap and looked up at me.

"That will be two pennies," the telegram sender said.

"Money? It costs money?" I asked, clueless. I hadn't ever had to worry about money before. The servants took care of that.

"Why, yes!" the man said, surprised at my utter lack of knowledge. "Of course!"

Well, I had no money on me. Then I saw a ring on my finger. I had only a million of them, and I had forgotten to take off that one when I was changing to look like a common person. Would that work?

"Is this okay?" I asked the man as I handed him the ring.

He looked at it for a second, and looked even more surprised than ever.

"Th-this?" he stuttered. "Where did you get it?"

I strained my brain. Emmett had given it to me! Yes, when we last met so many years ago!

"Oh, it was a gift from a friend," I replied.

"By Jove, this must be worth a full crown!" I heard him mutter.

"Well, I'll take it. Good day," the man said as I walked out of the store.

I decided to browse through town to see what people did. Out in a courtyard, I saw a few men playing croquet.

I loved croquet! It was one of the few games that Mother thought was proper for me to play, since she played herself.

Having done many other outdoor games, I was very good at croquet. It required much skill to use the mallet to hit the ball through the tiny wire wickets.

I ran down to the men and asked, "May I play?"

The men stared at me for a second then all burst out in hysterical laughter.

One of them wiped his eyes and replied, "Sure, little lady, we'll go easy on you."

Indignant, I picked up a mallet. I'll show them.

We split into teams. Having eleven men, we became two teams of six.

I was the first to play. I took my ball and shot it through the wicker, managing to hit another person's ball and earning two more strokes.

Eventually, I continued like that as the men dumbfoundedly stared at me. Eventually, I managed to hit the final stroke of the ball, landing it perfectly into the wicker.

I leaned on my mallet and looked at the men, closed me eyes, smiled, and nodded. I knew I was gloating, something that is the most unprincessly behavior, but I just had to take in the moment.

"Well, _boys_, I'd better be going now. Good day!" I said to them and took off with my fishing pole once again.

Skirting down the cobblestone road, I went toward places without very many people, where I could fish in peace.

I ran to a little segment where there was a wide grassy bank that led to the creek. A small road was behind me.

The place was empty, and it was a perfect place to fish because I could stand on the bank instead of having to worry about getting run over by carriages on the road.

I briefly wondered if people were allowed to fish here. Well, even if I were caught, I guess being a princess_ must _have its advantages, like not having to go to jail.

I reached into my bag and pulled out some bait. I would have to hurry if I wanted to make dinner in time. The sun was already setting, and Mother would be calling me to dinner soon. Though she was bossy at times, I still loved her and didn't want her to have a heart attack to discover me missing.

I took the worm and speared it on the hook This was what I hated most about fishing. The worm was always so squiggly and slimy. It was always wriggling around uncomfortably beneath my fingers.

I wound up the line, pulled it back, and then threw it into the water.

After waiting for a few minutes, I felt a heavy tug. It must be a big one! I immediately wrenched the fishing pole upward, but I had moved too quickly.

The hook flew up from the water without the fish and landed behind me just as a carriage pulled through.

I tried to tug on the hook to try to pull it back toward me, but it had caught on something. 

Sighing, annoyed, I turned around to see what had delayed me from fishing.

My mouth hung open as my breath escaped me in one swift whoosh .

There were three facts of which I knew I was going to die soon:

The Royal Carriage was behind me.

My hook had caught on to Prince Edward's perfect white jacket.

Prince Edward Anthony Masen Cullen was giving me the most beautiful, crooked smile known to mankind.

**DUN, DUN, DUN!**

**Will they fall in love, or will duty take them over!**

**Should there be a happy ending or a tragedy!**

**I don't know yet! I'm quite whimsical. What do you guys think?**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 6

"I'm so sorry

**Sorry for not updating for so long, but I got hooked on this Youtube drama.**

**It's called Meteor Garden (none of you have probably heard of it b4) and it's in Chinese. YOu might be like, Whoa! She knows Chinese! But truth be told, It would be nowhere w/o English subtitles. I rarely bother with sound anymore, cuz I really don't understand what they are saying anyways.**

**Check it out if you have time. I totally luv it!! (It must be pretty darn good to keep me from updating this long!!)**

**Well, this is the next chapter. **

**R&R**

**I don't own Twilight or Sissi**

"I'm so sorry!" I said as I ran up to him. I took out my fishing knife and immediately cut the line.

He just smiled at me and stared into my eyes, saying, "It's all right."

It made me feel sort of uncomfortable, having him stare like that, but I pushed it aside.

He jumped out of the carriage and told the driver, "I'll walk back. You go on ahead."

Turning to me, he asked, "So, what is your name?"

I hesitated for a second. This was very strange. I felt as if, as if I couldn't breathe, and I could hear my heart beating very quickly.

I almost felt embarrassed next to him, in his perfect white suit, while I was in my peasant clothes. For once, I actually wished for my pretty dresses.

But there was also guilt. This was the man Rosalie was to marry. He was supposed to marry her. And here I was, walking alongside him.

I felt like I didn't deserve to do this. Walking by someone so pure and bright, while I was just the demon beside him, having done so many bad things.

Angels didn't deserve to be next to demons. They deserved to be next to fellow angels, like Rosalie. It hurt for the comparison.

So he must never know. He must never know that I am Rosalie's sister. I am just another poor town folk that he happened to meet along the way to his castle one day.

If he knew, Mother would know, and I would never be allowed to see him again.

"What's your name?" he asked again, snapping me out of my daze.

"Bella," I replied. He wouldn't know it was me. No one called me Bella except my closest relatives, and not even Mother! He'd never know it was me.

"So, Bella, where do you live?" he asked. While we were crossing a small bridge.

"I live just over there," I replied, pointing to a random direction that wasn't pointing to the castle.

"Well, I'll take you there," he replied.

Where I had pointed was not at all near the palace. In fact, it was in the exact opposite direction.

"Oh, no. You don't need to! I'm sure I'll arrive home safely," I replied.

"I insist," the Prince replied, holding an arm out to me.

I took his arm, almost fainting. He was so… beautiful. Handsome was not the word. Handsome was to describe Prince Charming, but Prince Edward was beautiful.

We were nearing the place, where I said was home.

"You know, Bella, do you enjoy hunting?" he asked me.

"Of course I do!" I replied.

He turned around to face me, the full force of his eyes unleashing on me.

I couldn't breathe.

"Well," he said, his hand on my shoulder, "would you like to come hunting with me?"

"Yes, sure! When?" I asked.

"The day after tomorrow, at 3 o'clock?" he replied.

"Sure! I'll meet you by that bridge over there," I replied.

"Fine. See you the day after tomorrow, Bella," he smiled at me as he turned around and walked away.

I walked aimlessly in the other direction, thinking about Prince Edward's perfect smile and grinning like an idiot myself.

Suddenly, I realized the sun was almost gone. It was almost Twilight, and I still wasn't home yet!!

I picked up my skirts and ran as fast as I could to the palace. I realized that I had left my fishing pole next to the river, but that didn't matter now. I could always get a new one.

As soon as I got to the palace, I immediately scrambled up my makeshift rope and into my room. Just as I got in, I heard a knock on the door.

"Isabella?" It was Mother.

"Isabella, I'm sorry. I know I dragged you on this trip and now you are not doing anything. You should have just stayed at home. Well, please open the door. This is the fifth time I've come. Please open it. I understand if you're unhappy."

I quickly changed as Mother talked. I then realized that I would see the Prince when I went to dinner. My heart immediately fluttered.

I then also realized that the Prince wasn't mine. He was to marry Rosalie.

How could I have been so rash? He wasn't mine. What right did I have to fall for him? I could have just ruined the whole relationship of the future rulers of such a big country.

How could I have been so selfish??

I suddenly did not want to see him. I did not ever want to see him again.

One way or another, it wouldn't work out. He would see Rosalie tonight, and anybody who would refuse Rosalie was out of their right mind. He would love Rosalie, the girl he was supposed to marry.

Me seeing him and him knowing my identity would only hurt me more. I knew that the more I saw him the deeper I would fall, and the deeper the crack in my heart.

"M-mother," I said in a fake, hoarse voice. "I think I have come down with an illness."

She cracked open the door and peered in. I was lying on the bed, pretending to be sick.

"Oh, dear, are you all right?" she asked.

"I'm sure I'll be fine in a couple of days, but I really don't feel well right now."

"Then you can't attend dinner tonight! Tonight is the welcoming ceremony! Emmett will be there, and he'll miss you!" Mother replied.

"Well, Mother, please tell Emmett I send forth my greetings. I'm very sorry," I said to her.

"Well, you can meet him at the engagement ball, I guess. Rest well," Mother said as she closed the door.

As soon as she left, I buried my head in my pillow and cried more than I ever had in my 17 short years of life.

**Well, this chapter was sort of a filler. I just needed to explain her feelinngs right now. Have you noticed, after every exciting part, the next part just a reflection?**

**I mean, in almost every story one huge action-filled twist happens, and after that, it's mostly the reaction? Usu. reactions are not as exciting as the cause.**

**I have probably thoroughly confused you by now, but I know what I mean, it's just hard putting it in words.**

**Review!!**


	8. Chapter 7

"Well, Mother, please tell Emmett I send forth my greetings

**OMG!! So much has happened. Can't u believe it?? The Host is out!! I got it, like, the day after it came out.**

**It was sooooo sad!! I cried so much!! It's soooooo good, though. It's slower and harder to understand that Twilight, but in the end, it's just as good.**

**Well, I don't want to say anymore cuz y'all need to read it!! SOOO GOOD!!**

**I'm growing a little worried about the Twilight movie, though. If you have seen the trailer, I don't think it's going to turn out all that well. Sorry, for being pessimistic, but Edward does not look like what I picture him to be. Then again, no one could qualify as Edward…**

**I don't own Twilight**

"_Well, Mother, please tell Emmett I send forth my greetings. I'm very sorry," I said to her._

"_Well, you can meet him at the engagement ball, I guess. Rest well," Mother said as she closed the door._

_As soon as she left, I buried my head in my pillow and cried more than I ever had in my 17 short years of life._

The next morning, I was in bed, sick with a cold. Or rather heartbreak.

"Isabella, dear! Oh, my! We were going to go on a small tour of London today! Doctor, will she possibly be all right?" Mother asked the man.

The palace doctor fussed over me, finally declaring that it was very minor, unlikely to develop into something worse, will be able to return to full health the next day, but it'd be best to remain in bed all of today, bla, bla, bla…

"Oh, no! That's terrible! Well, I guess I could go tomorrow and keep you company today!" Mother continued.

"Oh no Mother, by all means go and enjoy yourself. Our stay here won't be that long. And you wouldn't be able to help me much here anyway," I chided her, wanting to be alone.

"Well, Isabella, but--"

"No. You go. I'll be fine." I said, adamant.

"Fine then, I'll take Rosalie with me. I hope you get better soon," Mother said as she walked out of the room.

Well, I guess I would be better. At least I wouldn't have to try avoiding the Prince anymore. There was only one official welcoming dinner, and I had wormed my way out of that one. I just had to somehow hide myself during the engagement ball and I would be fine.

Should I go see him tomorrow as I had promised? I didn't know. There would only be heartbreak if I went. But I knew from that moment I met him that there would be nobody else. Just the first look at him told me that there would never be anybody else for me. The way I had fallen in love….Hard.

I was falling into a deep, dark, never-ending abyss, and there was no was no way to ever go back.

I would recover from this cold, but I doubted I would ever heal completely.

I was extremely bored in my big, cold, lonely room. I decided to read a book. But the words eventually started blurring across the page and gave me a headache.

I suddenly heard voices coming from the other room. Mother's room.

But Mother was touring London, and the maids didn't come at this hour. The servants knew to give us privacy, and nobody else was allowed in our wing.

There was no one supposed to be here at this wing in the castle.

The voices were hushed. Quietly, I slipped out of bed and tip-toed over to the wall. I pressed my ear against the wall, but that didn't help. I quickly spotted a glass and pressed it against the wall.

I could hear the voices clearer, but I still couldn't make out what they were saying.

I gently opened my door and walked to my mother's door. Pressing myself there, I could finally hear what they were saying. There were two males in the room.

"Joe," a deep voice said.

"Yes?" replied someone with a slight accent, maybe French.

"Are you sure this is the room?"

"Of course! I seen it with my very eyes, dat day. Dat day that I watched 'im die… My very brother. I saw them from the bushes. That girl keeled him with her hands, I swear. By garn, n he didn't do a ding. All he wanted was some food. Some food that the queen took from him!"(Of course! I saw it with my very eyes, that day. That day that I watched him die….My very brother. I saw them from the bushes. That girl killed him with her hands, I swear. By garn, and he didn't do a thing. All he wanted was some food. Some food that the queen took from him! ok that's what u mean right?? I wasn't sure how u wanted stuff sad so if I did anything wrong u can go back and fix that part)

I heard a few snuffles.

"But are you sure this is the room?" the deep voice asked again.

"Yes, I'm sure! Dat room weth that girl…Just look around now. She's luckee she isn't here. Ween I get her, she weel pay for what she did to him… I followed her heer. All the way from the forest. I made no mistake."

"All right, you know the place, so let's get out of here. What if someone comes?"

"Don't worry! Dere all out on their leetle royal trips, ween we barely have enough food!"

"Well, we'll come back in a couple of weeks, okay? On that night, that night we planned."

"Fine. Let's go." And with that I heard the window creak open. A few seconds later, there were two heavy thuds. Exactly what I had done.

I let out the long breathe I had been holding. Oh, no! That girl, they had to have meant me. That day, that had to have been me in the forest.

Yet they had gotten Mother's room.

I couldn't tell anyone. Then I'd have to tell them I had killed someone.

And now that I looked back on it, it was a mistake. I doubt that man ever wanted to kill me. It was just a mistake. A mistake made by a starving person.

And the starving started from the queen.

Edward's mother.

Still in shock, I made my way slowly back to my room, trying to make sense of what I had just heard.

Breathing slowly in and out, I shakily opened the door.

"Isabella Marie Swan! How have you been doing?"

**Review!!**


	9. Chapter 8

Still in shock, I made my way slowly back to my room, trying to make sense of what I had just heard

_**So finally, an update. Sorry 4 taking so long**_

_**So I am trying 2 rite a book. It's not working out very well right now.**_

_**R&R**_

_**I don't own Twilight**_

_Still in shock, I made my way slowly back to my room, trying to make sense of what I had just heard._

_Breathing slowly in and out, I shakily opened the door._

"_Isabella Marie Swan! How have you been doing?"_

I jumped in shock as I turned around and faced whomever had came into the hallway.

" Emmett!!" I shouted as I rushed over to hug him. He had been one of my best friends since I had met him countless years ago. Though I hadn't seen him for years, we had remained in touch.

Our very close relationship is why Mother wanted us married. Frankly, I couldn't think of Emmett in that way. He was too much of a kid, stuck forever in his youth.

We bonded so well perhaps because we were the same inside. Though outside he was the huge, gigantic kid and I was the rebellious princess, we both shared the same sort of fighting spirit.

I couldn't breathe for a few seconds under his brutal strength. Sometimes he underestimated himself. " S-so," I panted, " c-can I please b-breath now?"

" Oh," he said as he released me, and chagrined for a moment. But that wouldn't last. " What have you been doing all these years?" he asked me.

" Oh, nothing much. So, wanna go riding?"

Emmett was the only royal who ever understood my passion for everything that was supposed to be "for the boys of the common folk".

Horses was just one of our many interests that was similar. But that's also part of the fact why a relationship between us would never work out. We're just too similar, and if both husband and wife were the same, one of them is not needed.

Sighing, I dreamed of Edward as I climbed onto Sammie. Looking at who would probably be my future husband, I felt a deep stab I my heart.

No matter how much Emmett ever amounted to, he would never be Edward. Running through the trees, I heard Emmett jabbering away at some subject or another. Heard but didn't listen.

Eyes closed, I felt the warm sun on my face. Wouldn't it be so much easier, so much better if I were born as a wild horse? Free to run and prance all day long, without the troubles of humankind?

Though people have developed much more than animals over the years and don't have to worry being eaten all the time, they have developed more problems. There would never be a perfect society, would there? If people just became more advanced and get rid of old problems, only new ones would appear. The world would never be perfect.

If everyone only showed a little love…then maybe we could be perfect. Maybe if everybody was able to love one person, just one, then the sun would shine a little brighter on everybody.

Why couldn't everybody just stop being evil? Why couldn't there be prefect matches for everybody? So that everybody loved only _one_ other person who loved them back. Why couldn't Edward…? But then again I guess, unconsciously, I knew why. Some people just weren't good enough. People who weren't strong or pretty or brave or obedient enough--the outcasts of society. Outcasts like me.

"My, you're mighty quiet today, aren't you?" Emmett looked at me with what would have been a thoughtful look to anybody who didn't know him. But I knew better.

"Oh, it's nothing." _Just that I have a killer one-sided crush on your brother. Nope. Nothing much._

"You want to go over to the river? I think the horses are thirsty and would like a drink."

"Sure, Emmett. Why not?"

Riding over to the water, I could barely sit upright as I heard my heart tear in two. Heartbreak just had to have physical disadvantages too, didn't it?

Watching the horses drink their fill and sitting on the bank with Emmett, we suddenly heard a horse's hooves somewhere off in the distance.

"Hey, Emmett--"

"Shh." He told me. "Hear that? That has definitely got to be Sprite."

"Who's Sprite?" I asked.

"A horse. He's got a very peculiar walk. One foot and the other really quickly then a pause before the two other feet come in."

"Umm….that's nice Emmett, able to tell horses apart..."

"No, Bella! That means Edward's home! Hey, let me go introduce you to my big brother. But don't be shocked; he's nothing like me. It's like we're not related at all. But he's fair enough. Too serious, though."

"NO!" I shouted before I caught myself.

"I mean, it's getting rather hot, don't you think? I think I want to go back to the castle…" I said, scrambling for an excuse. No, I couldn't meet him, or rather he could never meet me.

He should never know that I'm a princess. No, never. It would be best for the both of us.

"Oh, are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. I must go back now. See you later, Emmett."

And with that, I raced back to the castle.

--

Later, when I was in my room, I looked out my window. I saw Emmett and Edward riding back to the castle.

Looking at them, I saw the stark contrast. And deep down inside, I saw a fine light radiating from the one I would choose to spend forever with. But God never granted me that choice.

**So what d'you think? Should I finally put some more E&B time in the next chapter?**


	10. Chapter 9

Later, when I was in my room, I looked out my window

**I think I updated pretty quickly….compared to other times.**

**So. The summer is really bring. And I live in Memphis, TN, so it is sooooo unbearably hot.**

**Well, I've taken up beta-ing. Haha. Funny word. Well, I'm now a beta for Sylamesio123. You should check out her story Intertwined. I'm open to anybody else who needs a beta, too!!**

**So, read and review.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

_Later, when I was in my room, I looked out my window. I saw Emmett and Edward riding back to the castle._

_Looking at them, I saw the stark contrast. And deep down inside, I saw a fine light radiating from the one I would choose to spend forever with. But God never granted me that choice._

Finally. The day. The day that I was going to meet Edward as Bella again. Bella the poor girl.

Actually studying myself in the mirror for the first time, well, ever, I frowned at my plain face. Just brown hair and regular brown eyes. If I could be Rosalie for a day…

Breathing in one long breath, I climbed out of my window through my makeshift rope again. I would not fear being caught by Mother today; she had gone with some servants to the countryside for some fresh air with Rosalie. The Queen was much to busy to take them herself. I lied to her and said that maybe I would see Emmett again, and she didn't complain.

Walking in my peasant clothes, I sort of wished that he knew I was a princess. So that he could at least see me in a gown, which was of course, much prettier.

When I reached the appointed place just a few minutes before 3, thinking that I was early, he was already there.

Excitedly, I walked up to him. He was dressed in an extremely fancy hunting outfit without the hat. Though it was rather ugly compared to most clothes, he still managed to look like, well, what he was. A gorgeous prince that everybody fell head-over-heels for.

"Good afternoon, Bella. Come on, let's go! I know the perfect place roaming with deer…"

Gently taking my hand, he linked his arm over mine.

"S-so, where are we g-going?" I cursed myself for stuttering slightly. I never did that unless I was really nervous. Curse that bad habit. Why couldn't I be as perfect as him?

Laughing, he replied, "There's a small forest just outside of town. I love going there. The trees, the plants, the sun. It's really quite beautiful."

I stared at him, dazed. He was too beautiful…

Suddenly, I tripped over a loose rock that I had not managed to see, pulling Edward down with me.

Expecting to meet the hard ground any second, I was surprised that I only met a pair of arms softly wrapping around me, pulling me up.

When I had regained my balance, I pulled away, embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so clumsy, I could have gotten you hurt!"

Brushing off his clothes, he just smiled with a twinkle in his eye and replied, "It's all right. I'm here."

Offering his arm out to me again, I hesitantly took it. He immediately started walking again as if nothing had happened.

"So, where are you from? Your accent doesn't sound like you're English."

"Oh, I'm from Scotland," I replied. "It's quite pretty there."

"So I've heard. When did you come here?"

"Oh, just a few weeks ago," I said, trying to be vague. I did not want him putting two and two together.

"Do you have any pets or anything? You seem to really love animals."

"Oh, I have a tiger pup--" I caught myself, trying to bring back my mistake. No regular person would have a tiger.

"My brother made it for me out of wood." I amended.

"Oh, nice. What is your favorite food?"

Edward kept asking questions. It was strange. He seemed like he would really like to know the answers, like he was wanting to know about _me. _Usually the prince's mother wanted to meet in hopes of a future husband, but they were all interested in Rosalie. They never wanted me. Then again they were unnaturally dull, as if palace life had just made their brains deteriorate.

It was a short walk when Edward stopped and pulled out his rifle.

"Come on, let's go in. I have a feeling that we'll sight a grand buck today."

Walking into the forest, the trees cast shadows onto the ground. Ahead of us, past a hedge of bushes, was a small clear river, narrow but rushing quickly.

Right next to the river was a huge, strapping young buck. His antlers stood tall and proud as he lowered his head to get a drink.

Edward quietly pulled me to the hedge and he crouched behind it, whispering in my ear.

"We couldn't have had better luck. Wow. Just don't speak and scare it away." He whispered as he took aim.

Though I really loved Edward, I knew I couldn't just let him kill the deer. Thinking fast, I saw his index finger gently curl around the trigger and tighten, slowly…

"Ahhhh-chooooh!!" I gave the biggest sneeze I could manage, and the buck's ears immediately alerted and he galloped away into the safety of the trees.

"Well now," said Edward as he put down his gun and sat down on the ground, laughing. "You really don't like hunting after all, do you? That's one question I forgot to ask." Giving me a dazzling smile, he made my heart stutter.

"Well, I couldn't just let that poor animal die. It wouldn't be right."

"You are one very interesting young woman." He replied.

"Well, can't we go do something else? Take a walk? It's very beautiful here. A person can entertain themselves without having to kill, you know."

"I'd say it's rather hot for walking, especially wearing this outfit." He gestured to his long shirt and pants.

"Yes, you're right, but we can't just sit here…Wait. You want to wade in the river? The water must be cool!"

"That's a very fine idea, if you ask me. Come on."

We walked over to the river and Edward took off his shoes and rolled up his pants. He walked into the water while I was trying to tie my dress together around my knees.

When I finally managed to get it so that it wouldn't get wet, I thought about how Mother would complain dearly if she saw me wading like this, like a pauper. Well, I was supposed to be one right now. I just shrugged it off and went to stand by Edward.

The rocks under my bare feet were slippery, and I carefully tried to maneuver my way to him.

The banks of the river were clear, and the sun shone down upon us, big and bright. I closed my eyes and tilted my head up to soak in the sunshine.

It must have been the heat or the sun or the sheer giddiness of it all and my uncoordination, but I lost my balance, and my feet slipped from under me.

Immediately, two strong arms caught me and pulled me upright. As soon as my feet came in contact with the ground, I made a weak attempt to pull away.

"I'm not taking chances with you," a soft voice murmured in my ear.

Edward wrapped his arms around me, cradling me like a shield, keeping my feet barely on the ground.

After a moment, when I had thought I had regained my balance, I gently whispered, "You can let go of me now."

Edward didn't move a muscle, and I really didn't mind as I leaned into him and raised my face to the sun.

**Did u like it? Any suggestions?? REVIEW!!**


	11. Author's note

So I know I haven't been faithfully updating for a very long time, and I don't think I will get around to it now , and I really don't want to just stop this story

So I know I haven't been faithfully updating for a very long time, and I don't think I will get around to it now , and I really don't want to just stop this story

So wat I think I should do is have a competition. Just have any reader send in a short story about anything (not fanfiction) and I'll judge them. So, basically, I'll give the story away to someone to finish and tell them the basic storyline of what I was planning, then they can finish it however they want.

Is that okay? I'll elaborate if you guys think it's okay.


End file.
